


Feyre's in danger

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Set post ACOMAF but written before ACOWAR was published. Originally posted September 24th, 2016.





	Feyre's in danger

Feyre hadn’t felt this powerless since she was a human, broken and dying in front of Amarantha.

At the time, she never could’ve predicted that there would be a more dangerous threat than the red-headed fae who tortured and maimed for fun. But there was. The king of Hybern was unpredictable and lethal at best, let alone what he was like at his worst.

Feyre now knew that she had underestimated him, underestimated his influence over the Spring Court.

“Do you really love him?” Lucien’s voice cut through the silence and darkness. Feyre could barely see him, even with her heightened fae senses, but she knew that he was also chained in the green adamant that severed her from her magic.

“Are you talking about Rhys or Tamlin?”

He scoffed in reply and the tension in him was palpable from where Feyre was chained to the floor in the opposite corner of the room.

“I meant Tamlin, but I guess answering about one answers for another,” Lucien gritted through his teeth.

Feyre could hear in his voice that he was trying not to cry, was trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to wreck his body.

“I loved Tamlin so much that I was willing to destroy myself for him, before and after being Made. But we _broke_ Lucien. Our relationship was as splintered as my human body was and after I healed… he wasn’t what I wanted or needed anymore, and I couldn’t be that for him either. I don’t think anyone in the Spring Court ever truly realised how locking me in this house would impact on me. I already felt like I was trapped in a cage, and when the moment came that I actually was? Thank the mother that Rhys saved me, Lucien. Because I have no doubt that I would have obliterated myself and everything in my path to get out again.” Feyre paused, considering how to put her next words. “I’m… I’m sorry that he died, Lucien.”

At that, at the reminder of his High Lord and best friend’s death, Lucien could no longer hold in his sobs.

“ _Everyone thought he was so horrible_ ,” Lucien managed to say, “but he was trying Feyre and I swear to you the man he was before we went Under the Mountain didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to be flayed like an animal. Did you know he always gave me the choice about whether I went to the Autumn Court or not? Even though I was his emissary, I was never forced. You told me once how noble it was of Rhysand to let his cousin murder her family if she pleased because of what they did to her, but sometimes the brave thing is letting them live. If all my brothers died I would be heir to the Autumn Court, and both Tam and I knew that if I was I would be stuck there forever. He changed after the curse, but he was still my friend. And he changed again after being Under the Mountain, _but he was still my friend_.”

“Please stop crying,” Feyre begged. Lucien’s confessions only made her cry herself, cry because of the pain her friend felt, and because of the man who would never have a chance to redeem himself.

“I’m sorry for what he did to you, Feyre. I’m so, so sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t help you and I’m sorry I let him make that cauldron damned deal with that monster. I’m sorry that you found something to live for and we took you from it.”

Feyre wrapped her arms around herself, as if that could protect her from the reality of the situation that they were in.

“I forgive you, Lucien. No matter what we’ve been through, you are my friend, and after all this is over you will have a place in my Court.” Feyre said with as much conviction as she could muster.

Lucien grunted in response.

They both knew that it was unlikely they would ever see the light of another day.

_____

 _“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!”_ The High Lord of the Night Court screeched.

He stood in front of the members of his inner circle, two of which had been in the Spring Court when the king of Hybern branded Feyre and Lucien traitors and sentenced them to execution, but not before torturing and killing Tamlin to show that he was by no means bluffing.

“Something must have happened- she must have slipped up somehow. We knew that this was going to happen eventually, Rhys, now we just need to plan how to save her. We have the time and we the have resources.” Cassian said using the same voice he used to command Rhys’s armies. It was authoritative, commanding, and had led Rhys to victory countless times. Now was different though, Rhys couldn’t think straight.

His talons had fully extended on both his hands and feet, and he knew that his skin was changing to the purplish black of his other form.

Rhys knew that if he looked in the mirror he wouldn’t have whites in his eyes, or a pupil. He would just have the strange purple of his iris.

“Do you know where she’s being kept, Azriel?” Rhys asked.

The use of his full name was a blow that Az wasn’t expecting.

He and Mor had been at the Spring Court when Feyre had been dragged away kicking and screaming, but there was nothing they could do. Mor had them glamoured, and any reaction besides nonchalance would have garnered attention that would have put both them and Feyre in jeopardy. They were there on specific orders: do not draw attention to yourselves, do not speak to anyone unless necessary and do not approach Feyre. This was an unusual task for the soul reason that usually Az could’ve gotten the information he needed from his spies.

They should have known that something would go seriously wrong when all of Azriel’s spies turned up dead.

“Yes, Rhys. She and Lucien are being kept in the dungeons below the mansion. We’ve already established the rotation of the guard and that the king has left and won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon, when we presume he will execute them.”

“Then we don’t waste any time. Cassian,” Rhys turned to his still healing General, “make a plan, we’ll enact it in an hour. Don’t waste time, use as many resources as you need- armies, spies, I don’t care. Just find me a way to bring her home.”

“Of course, Rhys.” It was clear that Cassian, along with everyone else, was devastated about Feyre’s fate, and would do anything to save her.

Rhys turned to leave- he needed to find a way to control his shifting, but was interrupted by his Second.

“We have another thing to think about.” Amren’s eyebrows were raised in question. “What are we to do about Lucien? Rescuing just Feyre would make the mission easier, but you need to consider the repercussions of his death.”

Rhys groaned in frustration. He hadn’t thought of Lucien, hadn’t even considered saving him, but Amren was right.

Saving Feyre would make this monumentally easier, but if Lucien died…

Feyre would never forgive herself, and not only that but Rhys had to think of Elain as well. Lucien was undoubtedly her mate, and even though they had met only once, his death would ruin her.

“Save him,” Rhys ordered, “but if it comes to a choice between saving his life and Feyre’s, you know what to do.”

Amren nodded and Rhys left the room.

_____

It had been four and a half hours since the meeting, and Cassian had yet to think of a solid plan to save Feyre. They basically had two options.

Firstly, they could hit with an aerial force and try to forcefully get her out. This could lead to riots and a premature war.

Secondly, they could go in with a special team and try to subtly take her away without raising much alarm.

Rhys had another idea though, one he knew Cassian would never approve of and one he was going to do anyway.

______

Feyre was freezing. It was so cold in the room that she could see her own breath when she breathed and goosebumps covered her skin.

She was tired, and drained, and the cauldron damned chains that bound her cut off her connection to Rhys.

All she wanted was so talk to him once more, just once. So that she could tell him all the things that she needed to, like the indescribable way she loved him, and how she knows that he’ll win this war and hopes he finds happiness. She wants to tell him not to give up, even if she can no longer be there to guide him, that she wished she could’ve kissed him just once more and lastly, she wants him to love again.

“I’m glad we’re not alone,” Feyre whispered to Lucien. She didn’t know if he was conscious, but she said it anyway.

“It was an honour to know you, Feyre.” He murmured in return.

Feyre couldn’t help the tears that welled up in her eyes.

She could hear the footsteps of the fae that was here to talk Lucien and her to their fates, and wished she could’ve had more time.

The footsteps were hurried and urgent. Whatever questions Feyre had about the kind of torture the king of Hybern would inflict upon her and Lucien was soon to be answered.

The door opened, flooding the room with light and to both her and Lucien’s surprise, the latter of which blanched away from the figure at the door, Rhysand appeared.

“Feyre,” He breathed.

He strode into the room and fell to his knees in front of his mate. Using his talons, he slashed through her chains.

Feyre let out a heart wrenching sob, wrapping her arms around Rhys as soon as she was free.

“ _Rhys_ ,” She cried.

He pushed her to arms length and quickly flickered his eyes up and down her body to see if she was critically injured in any way.

“We need to go. _Now_.” He stepped up and holding her hands helped her up too.

Buzzing with nervous energy and anxiety, Rhys stepped towards Lucien.

Lucien, expecting a death blow, flinched in surprise when Rhysand’s talons, rather than slitting his throat, started to break his chains as well. Lucien didn’t comment, he didn’t want to let a good opportunity go to waste.

When they were broken and Lucien was able to stand and move again, Rhys pinned him to the wall with a hand around his throat.

Lucien let out a chocked sound, hands clawing at Rhys’s, trying to get them away.

“Rhys!”

“Hush, Feyre darling. This will only take a second.” Rhys leaned close to Lucien’s face, trying (and succeeding) to be as threatening as possible. “I have no doubt my mate has offered you a place in our Court, and you are welcome to accept it, little Lucien. You will have a home, you will have a family, and probably what is most important, you will have Elain if she wishes. But know now, if you betray our Court I will slit your throat and make what that dick king do to Tamlin look like a mercy killing. Do you understand?”

Lucien searched for any clues of deception on Rhys face, and deciding that for now he could be trusted nodded as much as he could with Rhys hand still squeezing his neck.

Rhys immediately released him, but not before thundering steps could be heard storming down the steps that led to the dungeon.

“Ah it seems it’s time for us to leave.” Rhysand gripped Lucien’s elbow in one hand, and wrapped his arm around Feyre’s waist with the other. Grinning at Lucien, he said, “Let me show you how a real man can winnow,” and they became darkness and smoke.

______

Cassian was fuming at the actions of his brother.

Not only did he leave to save Feyre without consulting him, he didn’t tell _anyone_ he was pissing off. It wasn’t until Azriel’s shadows whispered to him that the Spring Court mansion was on fire and the flames had been started after 12 Hybern sentires had been cruxified and set alight, while they were still alive, that they all realised Rhys had gone to save his wife alone.

His actions were drastic, over-complicated, and practically asking for something to go wrong. One fault in Rhys’s plan and the Night Court would have lost both the High Lady and High Lord in a matter of hours.

Cassian was preparing troops to march into the Spring Court to save his ass when Rhys appeared with Feyre and Lucien in tow.

Any negative feelings went away when they appeared.

“ _You fucking idiots_ ,” He spat as he walked over to Feyre and Rhys and enveloped them in a hug.

Feyre clung to the General, who she missed dearly while she was at the Spring Court, careful of his frail wings.

“It’s nice to see you too, Cassian.” Feyre laughed.

“What were you thinking, Rhys? _What were you thinking?!_ Next time you go off on a bullshit mission like that tell me, okay? For fucks sake I was preparing a whole war band to come save your sorry ass.” Cassian may have been chastising his brother, but they both knew that he was simply relieved at their safe return.

Feyre turned to where Lucien was awkwardly standing a few feet away, his head bowed and hands clasped behind his back. This wasn’t a show of cowardice or submission, but simply a male trying to deal with such an onslaught of emotion. To lose his best friend, nearly die, and change courts all in one day… Feyre thought it was miraculous that her friend was still standing.

Feyre stood back from her husband and his brother. “Cassian,” she asked, “would you mind taking Lucien to the House of Wind and explaining a few things?”

Cassian dipped his head in understanding and moved toward Lucien. Feyre stopped him with a hand on his elbow as he passed her and muttered into his ear, “I believe Elain is there as well. Make sure Nesta doesn’t meddle, he’s been through enough.”

Cassian acquiesced and moved forward.

Lucien gave Feyre a small goodbye, before being led out of the room.

Feyre and Rhys were alone at last, for the first time in months.

They crashed together, lips meeting in a passionate, desperate kiss. His hands instantly wrapped around her frame as her hands buried themselves in his hair.

“ _I missed you, I missed you, I missed you.”_ Feyre wept.

“Never again. _Never again_ will we separate, okay? This is it. I can’t lose you, Feyre. I am yours, and I would be nothing without you.” Rhys kissed her again, one hand around her waist and the other now angled her jaw so that he could deepen the kiss further.

“Take me, Rhys. Right here, right now. I need to feel you again. I need to feel you before we go to fight this damned war. Show me that I’m yours and you are mine.” She pleaded, not that she needed to.

Rhys grabbed her to winnow her to their home, but Feyre stopped him by grabbing the hem of his pants and pulling him against her roughly.

“I was promised a wall, Rhys.”

He grinned and conceded to her wants. Conceded so hard the pictures fell off the wall.


End file.
